


Skin

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Skin" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Itching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Emmett and scratching that itch.

“What’s wrong, Rose?”

“I miss my skin, Emmett. I miss feeling…I miss itching.” I huffed a little sigh and put my lip out in the perfect pout.

“Hmm, well, at least we can still scratch.” He grinned, removing my shirt and running his nails along my back. I surrendered when he added his lips, letting him pull me into bliss.

Inspired, Emmett later added a new bit in his human charade. Hand in his pants, he sighed in mock satisfaction as he vigorously scratched himself, usually when Edward was around to witness his energetic performance. I could never help laughing.


	2. Paper Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike muses on Bella during New Moon.

I watched Bella stock the shelves in my parents’ store, her eyes distant and empty. I watched Bella sit in class, even paler than she used to be, lifeless and fragilely thin, like a paper doll. 

_I carry such a torch for you, Bella, but even with him gone I can’t have you. I know I’ll only burn your paper skin._

I cringed at my poetic musings; they were utterly pointless. I tried to think about Calculus, but ended up imagining my lips on blushing cheeks I only remembered. I wanted so badly to fill the doll with life again.


	3. Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie is a sadist.

I reveled in the tearing sound as I bit his skin and in the warmth of his blood in my mouth. I reveled in the pain in his quiet gasp. Jacob wasn’t the only one to inhale sharply, and the revulsion on my father’s face confirmed that he’d heard my thoughts. I rather enjoyed that, too. He wouldn’t stop me; he wouldn’t want Mamma to know I was more than just thirsty. They would indulge me if I followed enough rules. I couldn’t hurt humans, but my Jacob’s pain would suffice. I smiled as I bit his soft skin again.


	4. Fire and Ice and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has some thoughts during _that scene_ in the storm.

Bella slept in my arms, utterly relaxed. I was an exemplary space heater. I tried to follow her...to slip into sleep, but as my mind drifted it inevitably found its way to Bella, to wishing it was her skin against me, not bulky clothing. Edward growled angrily, and I was once again awake. _Fine_ , I thought, irritated, _why don’t you join us?_ And then it was skin on skin on skin...or, skin on skin on rock, rather. I imagined how her body would respond with both fire and ice pressed against her. I watched the leech’s jaw drop. _Gotcha._


End file.
